Speak Now
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Look, I'm not really the kind of girl who should be crashing a wedding. It's honestly absurd. But this is an exception. I couldn't let Jason marry Reyna. I'm sorry, but I couldn't."
1. Chapter 1

Speak Now

Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction

©- Rick Riordan

By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx

**AN: Okay, a couple things. Jess is an OC I made up. If you wanna know more about her, read my story Captured. And, Lucy is a daughter of Poseidon, another OC. **

_**Piper's P.O.V.**_

I walked in quietly with into the SPQR. Here I was, a daughter of Aphrodite, watching as the love of my life married another girl! Pathetic!

I glanced around and spotted Annabeth. See, Percy is an usher. Sucks to be him. It's a good thing there was one of those "invite one person" invites on Percy and Annabeth's invitation. I sat down quietly next to them.

"Hey Pipes." Annabeth greeted quietly. I smiled at my friend.

"Hey guys. How's things going for you?" I asked politely. Annabeth beamed.

"Great! Just enjoying being married without kids for now." she said happily. I smiled inwardly. I really wish Jason and I could be like that.

"Congrats, again. Hey, do you have one of those bulletin thing-a-majigers?" I asked. Annabeth nodded and handed me a whatever-you-call-it.

_Today I Will Marry My Friend_

_Reyna Lucy Hassinger & Jason Mitchel Grace_

_July 23rd__, 2014 _

_SPQR _

_1:30 p.m._

_Musical Prelude _

"_You Raise Me Up"_

_Processional_

"_Pachabal's Canon " in D_

_Opening Words_

_Queen Juno, goddess of women and marriage_

_Recitation of Vows_

_Exchange of Rings _

_Benediction _

_Presentation of the Couple_

_Mr. & Mrs. Jason Grace_

_Recessional _

"_Wedding March" _

_Postlude_

I looked over the first page slowly, considering my dyslexia, then I turned my attention to the next page.

_**Wedding Participants**_

**Parents **_Kay Hassinger & Lord Apollo_

_Hanna Grace & Lord Jupiter_

**Officiant **_Lady Juno_

_**The Wedding Party**_

**Maid of Honor **Gwendolyn Gardenia: Friend of Bride

**Best Man** Leo Valdez: Friend of the Groom

**Bridesmaids **Hazel Martine: Friend of the Bride

Thalia Grace: Sister of the Groom

Jess Smith: Friend of the Groom

**Flower Girl **Lucy Calder: Cousin of the Groom

**Ring Bearer** Colton Robin: Brother of the Bride

**Groomsmen **Dakota Rivera: Friend of Both

Bobby Taylor: Friend of Both

Nico di Angelo: Friend of Both

**Musician **Keirstyn Ray: Friend of the Bride

**Ushers **Percy Jackson: Friend of the Groom

Travis Stoll: Friend of the Groom

David Simmons: Brother of the Bride

Connor Stoll: Friend of the Groom

**Guestbook **Rachel Dare: Friend of the Groom Leslie Johnson: Friend of the Bride

I glared at the paper for two reasons. Number one, it was for Jason and Reyna's wedding. Number two, the font was murder for my dyslexic eyes. I had barely noticed that the prelude had already begun, and now was finished. Then, the processional began.

First, Dakota and Hazel walked in, hand in hand. The two were smiling at everyone. They separated and took their places as Bobby and Thalia began walking down the aisle. Thalia looked thoroughly annoyed by Bobby, who seemed to be enjoying walking Thalia down the aisle. I glanced at Leo, who was glaring at Booby, excuse me, Bobby. They took their places, and Nico and Jess came out. Out of all the couples, they looked the most irritated. Their expressions obviously showed that they did not want to be here. When Jess and Nico passed Annabeth and I, Jess grinned.

"You know that plan." she whispered. I nodded, and they continued to walk. The couple took their places, and Lucy came out in her adorable blue dress. She skipped down the aisle, leaving flower petal behind. When she got to the aisle, Jess picked her up. After Lucy came Colton in his cute little suit. He walked down the aisle and stood by Bobby. Then, Gwendolyn came out. She looked pretty, I guess, wearing her golden dress, but meh. Gwen walked over to where the bridesmaids were standing and smiled.

Finally, Reyna came out, escorted by Lord Apollo. She had a _huge_ white dress on, and honestly, it made her look like a white cupcake. Dead serious. She walked to the front, and I heard Lady Juno ask Apollo something.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" Queen Juno asked. Apollo hesitated slightly, and Reyna shoved him.

"I do." Apollo mumbled. He then proceeded to sit down in the front row. Queen Juno said some opening words, but I honestly could care less. I was listening for seven words.

"If anyone should object to this holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Juno said loudly. I stood up, every eye on me.

"I object." I announced. Thalia, Jess, Annabeth, and Rachel all smiled at me, urging me to continue. "Look, I'm not really the kind of girl who should be crashing a wedding. It's honestly absurd. But this is an exception. I couldn't let Jason marry Reyna. I'm sorry, but I couldn't." I turned my attention to Jason. "Jason, before you say I do, just think about it." I swallowed. Confession time. "Probably the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm jealous. Not like hateful jealousy though. Jason, I've loved you since Hera put those fake memories into my mind." I admitted. "I've loved you the whole time. I-I just want you to think about it. Do you love Reyna? If you truly love her, then stay here. Forget I ever interrupted your wedding." I swallowed again. "Forget that I was ever in your life, okay? But if you don't love her, then come outside of camp to find me. I'll be somewhere out there." I finished, breaking off into a run. I ran out of SPQR, and sat down at a tree. Now all I have to do is wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Speak Now

Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction

©- Rick Riordan

By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx

**AN: Did you really think I would leave you all hanging? Haha. Here's Part II of Speak Now. Oh, and check out my poll on my profile! Sorry, but it may be OOC, and it's shorter than last time. Hope you enjoy it! **

_**Part II**_

_**Jason's P.O.V.**_

I watched in shock as Piper took off running. I hadn't seen her in like what, two, three years? And, now look at her. She finally came back to crash my wedding.

"Well, decide." Juno said. I gave her an irritated look. Did I love Reyna? I looked at my fuming bride. Honestly, Reyna's pretty and all, but she's not really my type. I want someone who can kick my butt, yet be sweet to me at the same time. Someone, like, like Piper.

I glanced at my father, Jupiter. He had a small smile on his face as if he knew Piper was going to interrupt my wedding. I glanced at Aphrodite. Gods, she gorgeous. Her appearance really looked like Reyna for a second, then it switched to look like an older version of Piper. I blinked. Was I seeing things? I looked at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth caught me looking at her, and smiled. She nodded her consent, as if telling me to choose Piper. I looked at Nico and Jess. Both were nodding their agreement of Piper's interruption. Lastly, I looked at my sister, Thalia, and my best friend, Leo. Both were nodding. I locked eyes with Thalia, and we shared a private conversation that went a little something like this.

'_Choose Piper, Jason' _

'_I know I should, but what about Reyna?' _Thalia grinned evilly.

'_Leave her to me.'_ I sighed, looking at my friends and family. All of them smiled, urging me to go find Piper.

I turned to Reyna. "Listen, Reyna. I may have fooled you and everyone else, heck, I even fooled myself, but I don't think I love you." The audience gasped, and Reyna's face hardened. "I've been in love with Piper this entire time. I'm sorry." I apologized. I gave Reyna a kiss on the cheek, then ran out to find Piper.

_**Piper's P.O.V.**_

I sniffed slightly, burying my head in hands. What was I thinking? Of course he loves Reyna. I probably just made of fool of myself. Still, something told me to stay just a while longer. I buried my head in my hands, crying slightly. Then, someone tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped before turning around. I turned around and gasped. Jason was right in front of me, still wearing his tux. A smile crept to my face.

"Hey." Jason whispered. He reached up and gently wiped a stray tear away. "Don't cry." he murmured softly. "It's alright. I'm here." I completely lost control of myself and melted into his presence. I hugged Jason as tightly as I possibly could. "I chose you." Jason admitted. "You were right all along, and I was wrong. I'm so sorry." I let go of him and put my finger on his lips.

"Say no more, just kiss me." I said. Jason grinned and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. It literally felt like heaven. I no longer felt empty inside, and I was with the love of my life. And it all started when Juno said "Speak now."

**AN: A review a day keeps a sad author away! So, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Speak Now

Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction

©- Rick Riordan

By: xXxDaughterofAthenaxXx

**AN: And I'm back! So this was originally going to be a two-shot, but my dear reviewers convinced me otherwise! So, here's part 3 of Speak Now. **

_**Piper's P.O.V.**_

_**7 Months Later…**_

Let's try this again. So, right now, I was getting married to the love of my life. No, not Leo. Ew, not Nico either! Why the Hades would you think I would marry _Percy_? It's Jason Grace, for the gods' sake. Thick-headed mortals.

"Oh gods." I moaned nervously, glancing at my watch. "It's almost time, isn't it?" Annabeth nodded sympathetically.

"It's alright, Piper. You'll be fine, trust me." she reassured. I smiled at my bridesmaids, Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel.(Jason's friend, ugh.) Jess was my maid of honor, while Leo was Jason's best man. Jason's groomsmen included Percy, Nico, and Dakota. Shaping up to be a good wedding, no?

I took a deep breath, then looked in the mirror. My jaw dropped. Today, I actually looked really beautiful. And don't give me all that crap about being a daughter of Aphrodite because I'm not buying it. My choppy brown hair was curled into delicate waves, and my makeup looked practically perfect. Normally, I wouldn't care about my appearance, but it's my wedding day, for crying out loud! Jess had applied light make, which included light tan eyeshadow, black eyeliner, light blush, and peach lip gloss. I was wearing a white strapless dress, not too fancy, yet fancy enough for me. Then again, I didn't need to look good. Jason would marry me if I was wearing my camp t-shirt and jeans.

"Piper?" Percy said, peeking his head through the door. "It's time." I swallowed. We got in order of our entrance, and the music began. Hazel and Dakota walked out, smiling at everyone. The two took their places as Nico and Thalia walked out, looking like an emo/goth couple. Still, they both looked happy to be at our wedding. Percy and Annabeth began to walk down the aisle, grinning the entire time. They too, took their places. Jess grinned at me one last time before walking down the aisle. The daughter of Athena took her place next to my bridesmaids. I looked nervously at my dad, who by the way, I had just recently told about the gods' existence, and he nodded. Lucy skipped happily down the aisle, earning many "aw's". When she got to the front, Annabeth picked her up. Kelton, a son of Aphrodite, ran down the aisle with the rings. Adorable?

Then, it was my turn. "Please rise." Queen Juno/Hera said, smiling. The audience stood up, looking at me. I walked down the aisle, smiling at Jason the entire time. His was beaming happily, and I must say, he looked hotastic in his tux. When my father and I reached the front, Juno/Hera asked him "Who gives this woman in marriage?" I looked at my dad and noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"I do." my dad replied. I gave my dad one last hug as Piper McLean. "Good luck, Pipes." he whispered. I released him and walked over to Jason. We held hands through the entire ceremony. (Let's just skip to the vows…)

"Do you Jason Grace take Piper McLean to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer from this day on? If so, please say I do." Juno/Hera said.

Jason looked right into my eyes, and the only emotions evident were love and pure happiness. "I do." he said firmly.

"And do you Piper McLean take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer from this day on? If so, please say I do." Juno/Hera said.

I looked Jason directly in his sky blue eyes. I wanted to spend eternity with this man, I was sure of it. "I do." I answered firmly. Juno/Hera smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me as the goddess of marriage, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may now kiss your bride." Jason grinned, then pulled my close to him.

"I love you, Piper Grace." he whispered, locking his lips with mine. The audience clapped and cheered. There was even a couple of wolf-whistles! I bet it was Percy, Nico, or Leo. Those boys are such idiot. Jason released me, grinning.

"I love you too, by the way." I said, smiling. So, that's the end of my happy ever after. I finally got it after a quest with a bronze dragon, a giant boat, nearly having the world destroyed by Gaia, having my first love leave me, and my interruption of Jason's wedding. Demigods have such strange lives, no?

So, this is Piper McLean, excuse me, Piper_ Grace_(I'm loving that!), signing off. Stay tuned for more of my fairytale.

_**Narrator's P.O.V.**_

A person watched Jason and Piper's wedding in the shadows. The person rolled his/her eyes, disgusted. "Just you wait, McLean. Revenge is coming soon." the person spat. "Sooner than you think."

_**The End?**_

**AN: And that's the end of Speak Now! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, put on story alert, et cetera. Tell me if you want me to continue with a sequel!**

**Piper's dress:**

.com/Product_Taffeta-Fit-and-Flare-Gown-with-Pick-Ups-and-Sash-WG3029_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Style-Classic-Timeless

****


End file.
